


Daniel Sousa vs The Future

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: out-of-time bros [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Prompt Fic, agent carter characters will probably get mentioned, daniel sousa is simultaneously everyone's dad and everyone's son, he's trying, please help him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring various team members doing their best to explain future concepts to Sousa with... well... "mixed results".Send me prompts of what Daniel should learn about next, and who gets the difficult task of explaining it to him!
Relationships: The Team & Daniel Sousa
Series: out-of-time bros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797439
Comments: 42
Kudos: 128





	1. LOL

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what Daniel should react to in the comments and who you'd like to explain it to him, and I'll do my best to write them all! 
> 
> Tumblr: @alittlesliceofcucumber and @thehiddenwriter

_“Agent Shaw, the target’s heading your way. Stay alert. Should be coming in on your left.”_ Mack’s voice came through the comms.

Deke snorted and turned to Agent Sousa (who was his teammate in this particular mission) to share in what he thought was an obvious joke. Daniel just stared at him with his eyebrows furrowed, so Deke turned away awkwardly and focused his attention on the comms.

“LOL, on our left? You do know there’s a literal brick wall right here? Like, we’re leaning on it on everything.”

 _“Yes, Deke! Your left! Pay attention!”_ Simmons scolded as if she were talking to a five year-old. She was doing that a lot recently and Deke wasn’t a fan.

“Sorry, what did you say just then?” Sousa asked suddenly.

Deke resumed his leaning against the wall and folded his arms. “What?”

“You said ‘loll’ or something like that. Did you mean to?” Sousa explained, confusion written all over his face.

After a second of thinking over what he’d actually said, Deke smiled knowingly. “Oh, ‘LOL’? Stands for ‘Laugh Out Loud’.” He paused. “Or Love You Lots, depending on the context, but-”

“Then why did you say “Laugh Out Loud” instead of just, y’know... laughing out loud?” Sousa asked, even more confused.

Deke fumbled around for an answer. They don't teach you that in school! And he never even went to school! “Because… it’s easier? Less of a mouthful, I guess?”

Daniel didn’t seem convinced. Deke threw his arms up in frustration. “I don’t know! It’s just a thing people say these days!”

“Sounds a bit pointless. And lazy.”

Now that was just rude, and Deke became defensive. “Hey, we’d grown out of it in my time but since social media’s still around right now I thought I’d try to-”

“What’s ‘social media’?” Sousa asked, so seriously that Deke desperately wanted to bang his head on the wall. “Sounds like some sick experiment on people.”

“No!” Deke cried. He hardly knew about this stuff either! Why was he the one who had to explain it to the baby from the past?

He sighed and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long conversation.

“Right, so social media is basically-”

Suddenly both Deke and Sousa were thrown to the ground as a figure pounced from the top of the wall and began to sprint down the alleyway. Sousa was quick on his feet and began to chase after him, but quickly realised that the target was long gone. 

He looked at Deke sternly for a moment, before he leaned into the comms.

“Looks like you guys were right about ‘em coming from the left… ‘LOL’.”

And Deke wanted to die.


	2. Google

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy introduces Daniel to Google.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @thesecretlyevilhufflepuff on Tumblr!

She caught him sneaking out of one of the emergency exits. Alright, maybe ‘sneaking’ wasn’t the right word for it, but he hadn’t told anyone about where he was going and you’d expect him to since he was unfamiliar with their new surroundings. And year. It would be safer for everyone if someone went with him wherever he was going.

On second thought, maybe that’s why he was sneaking out in the first place.

“Where are you going?” Daisy asked just as he pulled on the handle.

Daniel sighed and turned to face her, defeated. “I just wanted to catch up on some things. It’s been what, seventy years? There’s gotta be a bunch of books on what I’ve missed.”

“So..?” Prompted Daisy.

He sighed again. _“So,_ I’m heading to the local library. There’s gotta be one around here somewhere. I… didn’t want to embarrass myself or annoy you guys by asking too many questions. I’m sure you’re all busy and the last thing I want to be is a burden.”

It was sweet of him to think that, it really was, but Daisy had to try very hard to hold in her laughter. She hadn’t heard anyone use the word ‘library’ in years, let alone actually go to one.

“That’s a good idea,” she told him, “or you could just use Google.”

He looked lost. “Google..?”

Oh god, how was she going to explain this one? “It’s like uh… a way of searching for information. Like… remember the phone I showed you?”

Her heart melted at the sliver of pride that flashed across his face as he nodded. 

She pulled out her phone and opened Google. “What do you wanna know?”

Eying the phone in her hand suspiciously, Daniel asked: “Who’s the president right now?”

There was a ping from her phone, and two seconds later a female voice replied (causing Sousa to nearly jump out of his skin):

_“According to Wikipedia, Donald Trump is the 45th and current president of the United States.”_

“How’d it do that? And who’s Wikipedia?” Daniel questioned, taking a cautious step forward in order to examine the screen. She held it out to him and pointed at the microphone button.

“Press this and it’ll tell you anything you wanna know.” 

He stared her down for a brief moment, apparently trying to assess if it was some sort of trick before he slowly pressed the button (a little harder than necessary) and spoke clearly.

“Who are you?” 

Again, it took a second to load, before that same automated voice gave its answer.

_“Searching for oneself can take a lifetime, but a good place to start is classic rock.”_

Underneath was the youtube to link to a song by The Who. Sousa looked baffled. Daisy half expected him to yell 'Witchcraft!' or something like that.

“It’s not an actual person, so there’s no need to worry.” Daisy smiled. “Here-” she handed him her phone- “you can play around with this for a while. Much easier than a library.”

He took the phone from her like it was worth more than the crown jewels.

“Try not to break it, I’ll come back for it later.”

As much as she liked Sousa, she really didn’t need another broken phone. The number of times she’d accidentally quaked with her phone still in her pocket was shamefully high. Not to mention the number of phones Deke had broken when they’d started giving him some. Deke + phones = disaster.

“Thanks.” He said, still in awe at the object in his hands.

“Anytime.” She replied cordially, before leaving him to whatever he was going to search for.

As she walked away, her smile faded slightly when she heard him ask quietly:

“Tell me about Pe-... Agent Margaret Carter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's more concerned that this 'Google' woman is holding Wikipedia hostage


	3. Siri, Alexa and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has a confession to make, and Coulson makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/2
> 
> Suggested by @renegadenebulahufflepuff on Tumblr!

He saw him sitting with his eyes closed in one of the siderooms, and Daniel wasn’t sure how exactly to approach. Should he be formal? Treat him as a superior agent? Or should he be familiar? The man did save his life, after all.

He decided to just be polite. “Excuse me?”

Agent Coulson turned to face him, smiling. “Agent Sousa,” he greeted, “what’s up?”

Daniel hesitated before stepping forwards and holding out the dark screen of Daisy’s phone. 

“Agent Johnson lent me her phone...” when Coulson raised an eyebrow, he hastily added: “she told me about something called ‘Google’, and I may have let curiosity get the better of me.”

Coulson chuckled knowingly. “Pretty amazing, isn’t it?”

“Yeah...” he replied slowly. Internally, he was freaking out. He’d given her his word and was honestly terrified of telling her the truth, so he’d decided on alerting one of her superiors first.

And maybe also put off telling Agent Johnson.

He pulled in a deep breath, before admitting what was eating away at his conscience. “I, uh... may have broken it.”

Unsurprisingly, Agent Coulson’s smile wobbled slightly as he took the device from him and examined it. “It’s still in one piece, so it’s already better than what I expected.” He mumbled to himself as he fiddled with it.

Now Daniel couldn’t be certain, but he had a nagging feeling that Deke Shaw may be the one responsible for this comment. He really needed to hear that story sometime.

He was startled out of his thoughts at Agent Coulson suddenly speaking into the phone.

“Hey Siri.”

The phone gave a little jangling sound. It was different from the one Daniel had heard before, and he suddenly felt nervous that he’d broken it in such a way that it had changed the sounds that it made. Had Google heard him from this side of the... Google?

“The phone’s fine.” Coulson grinned up at him. “It’s just low on battery. Siri’s probably only got one question left in him.”

This was getting too much. First this ‘Google’ and ‘Wikipedia’, and now this ‘Siri’ person?

“Siri?” He questioned, not bothering to hide his exasperation…

...nor his surprise when the phone jangled again at his command.

Coulson nodded with a twinkle in his eye. “It’s kind of like a virtual assistant. There’s loads of different ones like Siri, Alexa, Cortana... Watch.” He turned his attention to the phone again. “Hey Siri, remind me to check on what Deke’s doing later.”

To his astonishment, ‘Siri’ answered obediently in a firm, British tone: _“Alright, I will remind you to ‘check on what Deke is doing’ in one hour.”_

This seemed like an upgraded version of the Google he was using earlier, and he could only stare open-mouthed at the device in the other agent’s hand. He tried to think of something to say, but he was just so bewildered by what he’d learned that day. Just how many people had been turned into these 'virtual assistants' inside people’s phones?

And he couldn't help but notice this one sounded kind of like the refined voice of his old acquaintance, Edwin Jarvis. But that was probably because he was the only stiff English dude he knew. He wondered what he'd got up to in this future and if he'd ever left Howard Stark's side.

“I know Siri must look pretty cool,” said Agent Coulson, snapping him out of his thoughts yet again, “but believe it or not it’s got nothing on JARVIS.”

Daniel felt his heart stop and his stomach lurch.

In the future, the future that he had been dragged to _without his consent,_ had poor Mr Jarvis been turned into one of these phone voice things?!

Coulson must have noticed the shock and betrayal on his face since his eyes seemed to open in realization.

“Oh wait, you knew-”

That was enough confirmation of his fears that Daniel needed. His voice shook slightly as he glared at the agent. He may have saved his life, but if he knew something about the fate of his friend then all formalities could be pushed aside.

He used his cane to point at the speechless agent accusingly.

“I need some answers. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coulson dun goofed


	4. JARVIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel learns that there aren't people trapped inside little boxes, and Coulson narrowly avoids a difficult conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2

“I need some answers. Now.”

He’d… messed up, that much was certain. In his early SHIELD days, he’d worshipped Agent Sousa like an idol. He knew almost too much about him, truth be told, though he’d never admit it to the man. 

So when said idol sought him out to talk to him, he may have gotten just a bit carried away in an attempt to impress him. Because, as much as it looked like it, Phil Coulson in fact _did not_ have every single page of every SHIELD textbook memorized.

“About what?” He asked, feigning innocence, which only seemed to anger Sousa even more. “JARVIS?”

“Yeah.” Said Sousa sternly, finally lowering his cane which helped Phil feel a little more at ease. “What’d they do to him?”

“Nothing. I promise. These virtual assistants are just that- virtual, not real. From what I know, JARVIS was based on the guy you knew.” That was the truth. When he’d first ‘met’ JARVIS, he’d drawn that conclusion. Though Edwin Jarvis had always kept his life extremely private in comparison to the Starks, it was basic SHIELD knowledge that the man was a loyal friend and formidable ally. 

Although he found it odd that Tony named the AI after Jarvis rather than his own dad. It might have been just because ‘HOWARD’ didn’t have the same ring to it, or maybe it was something more. Maybe Edwin Jarvis had been something more to Tony, something that people would never get to find out now.

It took all of his willpower to not ask Agent Sousa more about the man, things only someone who knew him personally would know, because he knew that this wasn’t the right time.

He’d save it for another day.

Daniel appeared to process this information for a moment. “So, can I see him? It?”

Phil winced. Here came the hard part. 

“Sorry, you can’t.” He said. Sousa’s face fell. “I told you, he’s not like Siri or Alexa. He’s more of a… personal super assistant for the Avengers.”

The second the forbidden ‘A word’ came out of his mouth, he realized just what he’d done. He’d screwed up. _Again._ And this one was gonna be a whole lot harder to explain his way out of.

He sighed, waiting for the dreaded question.

“What’re ‘the Avengers’?” Sousa asked innocently. “Agent Johnson mentioned them before, something about a Brad Banner?”

“Bruce Banner.” Phil corrected. “It’s a team of, well, superheroes-”

“Like Captain America?” 

What was he supposed to say to that? He could hear the weight in Daniel’s voice as he asked it, but he also did not want to go down that rabbit hole today.

So he avoided it entirely. “Sort of. JARVIS- the AI JARVIS-” he decided to ignore how Sousa mouthed ‘AI’ back at him like he was mad- “he helped save the world.”

Agent Sousa leaned back with a sigh, before turning back towards him. “Who built him?”

Now he had a choice to make. He could tell Sousa about Tony without mentioning Steve, right? 

“Tony Stark. Yes, before you ask, he’s Howard Stark’s son. I’ve met him. JARVIS too- it’s like a real person. But from what I heard he’s not around anymore.”

“He died?” Asked Daniel, sounding genuinely concerned.

“I guess so, if that’s how you wanna put it.”

“Right.”

He stayed quiet to allow Sousa to absorb what he’d just been told. It must’ve been hard to suddenly learn that someone had made a synthetic replica of an old colleague. Or even friend, by how Daniel seemed to be reacting.

“What happened to him?” Sousa asked suddenly. “The real Jarvis… Edwin.” He added after Phil raised an eyebrow.

Coulson wracked his brains. He wished he knew more details, details which he could probably find out with a bit of research, but he didn’t have that time. He could only say what he knew off the top of his head.

“He died peacefully in 2004. No children. Buried somewhere in England, I think. Had a quiet, private funeral courtesy of the Stark family. Worked for them until the end.”

As devastated as Daniel looked, a wistful smile tugged at his lips.

“Sounds like Jarvis alright.”

There wasn’t really much else to say, and since Sousa appeared to be deep in thought, Coulson walked towards the doorway.

Just as he was about to leave, he said one last thing.

“Don’t worry about the phone, it’s fine. I’ll give it to Daisy for you. It’ll be a nice surprise since I’m sure she wasn’t expecting to get a working phone back anyways.”

But seriously, why _did_ Deke think it was a good idea to use his first phone as a skimming stone?! Did he expect it to just magically float back to him, unharmed? Moments after he was first trusted with it?

Sousa nodded at him but his frown only deepened.

Coulson felt sorry for the guy. He couldn’t stand to see any of his agents upset, experienced or not. “Hey, if you want to know more you can always ask Simmons. I think she researched Carter and Jarvis for one of her early essays.”

Now this caught Daniel’s attention.

“Thank you.” He said, with newfound energy. “I think I will.”

And Coulson felt satisfied with the knowledge that he had managed to teach Agent Daniel Sousa, his idol, something new.

He smirked once he was out of sight. He wasn’t the old man of the team anymore.

He had achieved the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deke yelling in the background: "it was SMOOTH okay?!"


	5. Snapchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons fangirls just a little.

“Agent Simmons?”

Jemma turned to find Daniel Sousa lurking near the door. That in itself was still crazy to her because this was _THE_ Daniel Sousa! But for his sake as well as hers, she did her best to act professionally.

“Is everything alright?” She asked, smiling at him. “Anything I can do for you?”

The poor man looked flustered. And though she knew it wasn’t because of her, a girl can still dream, right?

“Actually Agent Coulson sent me your way,” Daniel explained. “He said you could tell me more about a few of my old friends?”

He looked so earnest and hopeful and _lost_ that Jemma would be out of her mind to deny him. She didn’t even know who he was talking about and she was already ready to bow to his every whim.

Instead, she put down her tablet and let her smile grow. “If they were your friends, then surely you know more about them than I do.” She commented.

Now Daniel looked uncomfortable, and Jemma began thinking over every word she’d said to find out where she’d offended him.

“After… I died.” Sousa added sheepishly, which only made her feel so much more sorry for him.

Then again, at least he’d never been transported to an alien planet through a space monolith created by a powerful alien psychopath with mutant bat things that lodged inside of you before causing you to explode into a mass of crystals and pain. 

Always look on the bright side of life.

“Which friends?” She asked, shaking those memories from her mind.

He only looked even more flustered when he quietly said: “Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis.”

And at once, she could have exploded with knowledge. The duo’s adventures, their friendship, Peggy’s annual picnic with the Jarvises, but she didn’t. She couldn’t give _Daniel Sousa_ incorrect information! It felt like a test and if she got even the smallest detail wrong then she would be punished. 

Or not, but she’d feel ashamed for the rest of her life, and that was punishment in itself.

So she reeled herself in. “Oh, I wrote an essay on them once!”

Sousa gave a small smile. “Yeah, he told me.”

“I’m sure I could find it again!” She exclaimed, pulling out her phone. She knew she had a USB of all her old SHIELD essays somewhere at home. Home, as in Sheffield. Where she had what her parents called ‘a shrine devoted to SHIELD’ in her bedroom. “Hold on,” she told Sousa, “I’ll just snap my mum about it.”

Daniel looked mortified.

“Sorry, do _what_ to your mom?” 

It took her a moment, but then she remembered that of course he wouldn’t know about Snapchat! It was quite funny actually, what did he think ‘snap’ meant?

“It’s just an app.” She explained, showing him the yellow icon. “Lets you text and send pictures with little messages.”

“Right,” Sousa said skeptically.

She sighed. She did not envy whoever had to teach him how to use a phone. Quickly pulling up her camera, she took a picture of him and typed a few words before showing him.

He read it aloud, squinting like an old man and enunciating every syllable a little more than necessary. “‘Messages like this: Well done. You can read.’” He then looked up to where she grinned at him smugly. “Wow!”

“I know right!” She said, enjoying his child-like glee. 

He seemed to think for a second before his shoulders slumped. “I can wait for you to get your facts right. I trust you more than ‘Google’. But just tell me, was sh- were they okay?”

And if Jemma didn’t pity this man already, her heart swelled with sympathy for him. “They did.” She told him and watched as he visibly relaxed. “She mentioned you in a lot of her letters.”

“I see.” Satisfied with his information, he turned to leave. “I’ll let you get on with your… snapping.”

She didn’t bother to correct him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real question is: what DID he think 'snap' meant at first?


	6. Roombas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel tries to save the team from an evil robot that's stalking the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @renegadenebulahufflepuff on Tumblr!
> 
> I had a BLAST writing this one.

Mack had a habit of pacing. Not because he was agitated or angry, but because it was a good way to clear his head or lose himself in his thoughts. Being the director was tough and sometimes that little bit of peace was very much welcome.

It also gave him a chance to spy on the others.

So when he caught sight of Simmons fiddling with her scientific equipment, he couldn’t help but smile. It had been so long since he’d seen her work with something that wasn’t technological, so to see her happily pour some strange red liquid into a flask of something clear (he knew better than to assume it was water) grinning as she did so, his heart swelled with happiness. 

He’d ordered the team to distract themselves with something they enjoyed doing. Simmons must really love chemistry.

She had her back to him, so he tried not to disturb her as he leaned forward on the table. What he didn’t see was the small pot of blue powder on the edge of the counter with its lid off. Before he even knew it was there, his elbow hit it and it flew towards the floor.

“Oh sh-” he cursed quickly as he stumbled backward as the blue substance spread across the floor.

Simmons had jumped and turned around, shocked.

“I’m so sorry.” Mack apologized. “I didn’t see it, but the glass didn’t break."

He paused and glared menacingly at the powder, before adding: “It’s not gonna... blow up, is it?”

Simmons shook herself and exhaled. “No, no, it’s fine. It’s only copper sulfate, it’s not a problem. The pot’s made of plastic anyway.”

Now Mack looked like an idiot. He was never that good at science. “Oh,” he said, “I’ll clean it up.”

“There should be a Roomba in one of these cupboards somewhere.” She said, awkwardly moving her hair behind her ear.

Mack sighed. “Right.” He deserved the punishment of going on a Roomba hunt. He should have been more careful, it was his bad.

* * *

Having received the order to relax, Daniel had just decided to rest. Maybe nap, if he could, but the constant beeping of the strange machinery of the plane was very distracting and he was a light sleeper. Always had been.

So when he awoke to the considerably louder sound of what sounded like a tiger roaring with a cold, he jumped in his seat. Unlike a roar, it wasn’t stopping.

And it was coming his way.

He couldn’t hear any panicking and nobody had come looking for him, so he guessed it wasn’t any urgent problem. Then again, if they had been he still wouldn’t have been able to hear them. 

Forcing himself to his feet, he limped towards the door. Cautiously, he opened it. The noise was even louder.

He looked down the hallway in the direction he’d originally heard the noise. Nothing there. He looked the other way...

...And almost had a heart attack.

There was a… _thing._ Scuttling across the floor. No, maybe not scuttling. More like… sliding. Gliding? It was relatively small and circular, but also quite flat. It looked like a giant hockey puck.

And it was _moving by itself._

There was no doubt that it was the source of the racket, but the way it was moving unnerved Daniel. He tried to think of some rational explanation. It was probably some future toy with wheels under it that someone had attached a dodgy radio to and rolled across the hall! Deke would probably do something like that. Or wasn't anything that man touched supposed to break? Nevertheless, it was a rational explanation.

He realized he’d been holding his breath, so he exhaled in embarrassment. He’d gotten worked up over nothing. 

He tried to ignore the fact that it was going too slow for the movement to be caused by momentum. 

It was fine watching it roll down the hall until it reached the end. Sousa expected it to hit the wall to prove his theory, and when it did he let out a quiet sigh of relief. Honestly, if anyone had seen him get so scared by a weird toy back in his time then he’d never hear the end of it.

But it didn’t stop. It bumped into the wall and rotated itself so it could turn the corner and continue on its journey. Daniel was petrified.

Not bothering to grab his cane, he used the wall as an aid and bolted in the other direction.

_“Agent SimMONS-”_

* * *

Jemma had just finished putting all the chemicals away when Agent Sousa burst into the room, panting, with one hand gripping onto the wall for support.

“Daniel?” She asked, concerned at his extremely disheveled appearance. “What’s wrong?”

Sousa pointed frantically at the hallway behind him. “Th-There’s this _thing,_ it’s moving down the hall, and I think it’s coming your way.” 

She immediately went into mission-mode. “Where are the others?”

“I don’t know.” He replied, his eyes wide with fear. “I think it might have taken them or something. I came straight here.”

“What does it look like?” asked Jemma.

Sousa shuddered. “It was small and-”

He paused, holding a finger over his lips to shush her, and then pointed toward the other open door. “I think it’s coming.” He whispered. “Get behind me.”

Knowing he was more advanced at combat, Jemma obeyed. She was confused at what could have gotten so close to them without breaching the security systems.

She gripped onto his shoulders and they stood there, frozen, as the Roomba slid into the room.

For a second, Jemma had a silly thought. Daniel couldn’t have..? No, he wouldn’t think… or would he?

As the Roomba bumped into the counter and started moving towards them instead, Sousa grimaced and took a cautious step backwards, holding an arm in front of her protectively. Jemma had her theory confirmed.

“Daniel, is _that_ what you were worried about?”

Sousa seemed to gauge her reaction and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, but didn’t take his eyes off the Roomba. “Uh, yes.”

Jemma laughed. Sousa began to blush, having realised that it was _not_ a killer robot.

“This,” explained Jemma, moving forward to turn off the Roomba and picking it up to show Sousa, “is a Roomba. It’s like a little vacuum cleaner.”

Daniel eyed her skeptically. “A vacuum cleaner that moves by itself? Where’s its bag?”

Cringing, Jemma tapped on the robot fondly. “It’s all in here. It moves around and sometimes bumps into things but also changes direction.”

“Oh.” Said Sousa and Jemma noticed that his blush hadn’t subsided. 

“Oh.” He said again, and began to limp away on what she thought looked like a walk of shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's still not convinced

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! :D


End file.
